


family pulled from a flood

by florenceandthemachine



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: CJ said Grandparent Rights, Fluff, Found Family, Future Fic, M/M, Newborn Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florenceandthemachine/pseuds/florenceandthemachine
Summary: “Eddie, Buck... are you ready to meet your grandson?”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 15
Kudos: 238





	family pulled from a flood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madamewriterofwrongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamewriterofwrongs/gifts).



> Two months ago, [CJ](https://madamewriterofwrongs.tumblr.com) put the beautiful thought of "grandparent Buddie" directly into my brain and it's been rattling around there since, so what better time to flush it out then a birthday?
> 
> 1.5k ish of pure, written-in-between-meetings, baby type fluff.

“Did I miss it? Am I late? Did it already happen?!”

“Hey, woah, slow down—you're fine, no news yet.”

Almost literally screeching to a halt as he pushed through the emergency room doors, Buck nodded quickly as Eddie physically stopped him, his manic energy manifesting in a grin as he leaned in for a quick kiss. “How’s she doing?”

“She’s doing great, last I heard,” Eddie started, his hand finding Buck’s automatically, and Buck found himself running his thumb over the ring on Eddie’s finger, a nervous habit he had never bothered to correct. “But you know they’re both in great hands, there’s no one I would trust more than—Hen!”

Buck whipped around as Eddie’s voice picked up, struggling to breathe as Hen pulled off her face mask, the beaming smile instantly putting his heart at ease.

“She’s getting settled now, but everything went beautifully,” she started, and Buck let out a burst of air as Eddie slumped at his side. 

He squeezed Eddie’s hand twice before he nodded, Hen taking their silence for the relief that it was as she took a step back and pushed the door open.

“Eddie, Buck... are you ready to meet your grandson?”

* * *

A lot of things had changed in the twenty years since Buck and Eddie had said ‘I Do’.

There was a little more salt in Buck’s sandy brown hair now, a few more scars along his body, various burns and old injuries that mapped out the sometimes unbelievable stories that followed him from firehouse to firehouse.

Leaving the 118 was the hardest thing he had ever done. While most of the original crew had moved on years prior, Chim had been proudly manning the captain’s chair for the better part of the past decade and kept his crew running like a well oiled machine. Chim was also the one to put Buck’s name in for consideration when the captain’s position opened up at the 106, some fifteen miles or so from the 118.

A position that he was ultimately awarded, and that he would have turned down in ten seconds if Eddie hadn’t stopped him. 

Eddie, who never stopped pushing him to follow his dreams—who pushed Buck to be better, every day, than who he was the day before—Eddie, who was absolutely rocking a streak of grey at the temple and who’s eyes still crinkled when he smiled. 

Sometimes, it was easier for Buck to measure his life in change—a new house for he and Eddie, a new job for himself, a son with a college degree in what felt like the blink of an eye—and shortly after he and Eddie celebrated fifteen years together, he finally got to call Carmen a member of his family too, the best daughter-in-law he could ever hope for. 

The changes were good, of course. Change is what kept him moving every day. In moments like this, though, Buck preferred to stick with what he knew.

Forget death and taxes. For Buck, there were only three constants in life.

Buck loved Eddie, he loved Chris, and he loved babies. 

And this baby… this baby was perfect.

Tiny hands. Tiny feet. Pink. Wrinkly. Buck had known plenty of babies, but outside of the rare at-work delivery, this was his first, less-than-a-day-old, tiny perfect human.

Perfect.

Even now, as a newborn, Buck could see little pieces of Eddie shining through—in the nose, in the cheeks, traits he shared with Christopher too. With the things he recognized came the new things, things that tied the little baby to his mother—like the shocking amount of blond hair on that tiny guys head.

She and Chris were both beaming; a little tired, and rightly so, but Buck knew that neither of them would trade the bundle currently resting on Carmen’s chest for the world. 

“He’s pretty cute, huh?”

Chris’ voice was soft, looking down at his kid from Carmen’s side, eyes red and watery behind his glasses, and Buck let out a little laugh as Eddie nodded, his voice thick and watery.

“He’s perfect, kid. God, look at him, he’s—I’m so proud of both of you.” 

Buck beamed as Eddie cut himself off, sniffing heavily, instinctively reaching for his husbands hand to anchor him in the moment. It was funny, when he thought about it—everyone loved teasing Buck about how he wore his emotions on his sleeve, but those who were close knew that Eddie was just as bad, if not worse, when it came to any sort of emotional poker face. 

“Do you want to hold him?”

Buck felt warmth pool in his stomach as Eddie looked at his kid, wide eyed, jaw hanging open. 

“Yeah—yeah, of course, if that’s okay, I—yeah.”

Chris’ movements were slow, deliberate, gently leaning in to his wife to pull the baby into his arms, each moment slow and steady as he passed the baby off to his generation, and Buck saw stars as Eddie cradled him in his arms. 

As Eddie held the baby, Buck held Eddie, one arm sliding around Eddie’s waist as the other rest just below his left arm, feeling the certain softness that was unique to a baby-blanket beneath his fingertips.

“He’s so little, he’s like, he’s like a...” Buck said, sniffing as Eddie looked at him over the baby into his arms, trying to find something to compare the tiny, fragile human to—but his brain was being overloaded by cuteness and emotion and he could not be held responsible for the words that came out of his mouth next. 

“He’s like a little meatloaf.”

There was only a moment for Buck’s brain to catch up to what he had just said, only a moment for him to feel embarrassed before the new parents both burst out laughing, happiness and tears and tones they were obviously trying to keep quiet for the baby reverberating around the room.

Little meatloaf. Not his proudest moment, but if it got the two of them laughing, Buck stood by it.

“Okay, we were going to wait to announce it for a bit, but we can’t let Meatloaf stick,” Carmen said, wiping her eyes from the bed, hiking herself up into a proper seated position. “We actually decided on a name.” 

His momentary embarrassment long since forgotten, Buck’s head snapped up to look between Chris and his wife with wide eyes. Chris was back to beaming, but he had a glint in his eyes, the same look he used to get when he was nine and trying to con Buck into another hour of video game time coming back full force all these years later.

“Buck...”

Buck looked down as he felt a tiny hand bump at his finger, completely re-captivated once again in the baby, getting a full view of how wrapped around his finger this kid was going to have him—no surprise, considering who his father was, and—

“This is Evan.”

* * *

Nearly one week after little Evan met the world, after Buck made sure that everyone in the 106, hell, everyone in the LAFD knew about his little grandson, he and Eddie were enjoying a rare morning off when his phone chimed in the kitchen.

**Christopher: New Video Received!**

Buck had been delightfully bombarded with photos of Evan from the moment the trio had left the hospital, basically getting to see Evan’s first week at home in real time, and Buck eagerly unlocked his phone and pulled Eddie close, thinking he was going to get another close up of Evan grabbing for Chris’ hand.

He was a little confused, then, to see a hospital room fill up his screen as the video loaded—but before he could panic, he saw himself and Eddie, a tiny Evan in Eddie’s arms as Chris’ voice played over the tinny speakers. 

“...this is Evan.”

Buck felt tears prickle in his eyes in real time as he watched himself start to cry in the video, sobbing softly as the truth behind the moment hit him. In any other situation, he might have been embarrassed of the sounds he made as he reached out and hugged Chris, oblivious to the phone in Carmen’s hand as he bent down to hug her on the bed too.

“My big softie.” 

Real-time Eddie grinned as he leaned in to kiss Buck’s cheek, reaching over to save the video, laughing as Buck stuck his tongue out in protest—something that had lost any effectiveness around 35, but a habit he didn’t care to break.

“Hey, I had mostly stopped crying by the time we got home.” Buck protested, even as he wiped at his eyes again, phone buzzing in his hand as another message came in.

**Christopher: Worlds Greatest Grandpas.**

**Christopher: Love you guys.**

**sent: love you too, kid.**

**Author's Note:**

> [come scream at me on tumblr.](https://florenceandthemachine.tumblr.com)


End file.
